Perfect Mistakes
by big-smiles-all-around
Summary: The squad ends up doing a Big Brother program and has to look out for 2 teens for 8 weeks. What happens when the teens start to make trouble for everyone? There will be a character death later on! Who will survive? EO
1. Chapter 1

"Okay guys. I've got some good news for everyone" Don Cragen said coming out of his office.

Each of the detectives looked up at their captain with anticipation. Hoping maybe for once they could go home early.

"A program was introduced recently to every department in New York. I have decided it would maybe help us all if we signed up so I took the liberty of doing it."

"Don't tell me it's one of those sensitivity courses. I'm sick of people getting all up in my space." Fin Tutuola said from his desk.

Elliot Stabler nodded in agreement.

"Oh you guys are just chickens" Olivia Benson spoke up.

"Relax, no it is not a sensitivity course. What will be happening is we will be having 1 underprivileged teenager from a local group home come spend a couple hours a day with us. These kids have all been charged with several different offences and brass thought it would be nice to give them a chance to see the other side of the law." Don explained.

"Great, a bunch of juvenal delinquents running around the police station. This will really help me," John Munch said sarcastically.

Don ignored his comment and continued on. "The program lasts for 8 weeks. They will be in everyday after school from 3:00 till 6:00 and Saturday from 1:00 till 4:00."

"What about Sundays?" Asked Olivia.

"They don't come in" Don looked up as Casey Novak walked into the precinct. She was carrying a tray of coffee from Starbucks.

She handed each person a cup and leaned on the edge of Olivia's desk. "What's up?" She asked.

Don explained everything to her.

"Sounds fun." She said and took a long gulp of her coffee.

"Yeah, fun." John said.

"Well, she or he will be here tomorrow. Back to work." Don said and walked back into his office.

"I think it'll be fun," Olivia said.

"Having some kid following us around like a lost puppy for 8 weeks. Oh yay I can't wait." Elliot said and turned back to his work.

"What? C'mon think of the kid. Probably has no one in his or her life. It'll be exciting." Olivia smiled at the thought of helping a lost and lonely teen.

"I hope the kid doesn't have attitude. I hate kids with attitude. Just want to smack 'em." Fin said as he turned his attention to the conversation.

"Fin, the kid probably has multiple arrests. You think it's NOT going to have attitude, that's the last your going to have to worry about. I'd lock your valuables up now." John said.

"That's mean, what if they've cleaned themselves up?" Casey asked.

"You keep thinking that." Elliot twirled his pen between his fingers. "From my experience kids with bad backgrounds don't just clean themselves up"

"How can you say that when we work with troubled kids all the time and we always tell them nothings impossible." Olivia countered.

"That's different." Elliot said.

"Okay, I'm stopping this conversation here. I could see it turning into a full blown war." Casey stated, holding her hands in the air.

"I need to go over some things with you" Casey said pointing to John.

"About?" He questioned.

"Keller case"

"Got it" John said and left with Casey.

Everyone else went back to work hoping that no more calls came in so maybe, just maybe, they could go home early.

* * *

The next day…

John and Fin were sitting at their desks waiting for Olivia and Elliot to get there. Finally after 20 minutes of enduring John's rambling they both walked in. Fin turned to John and nodded towards them.

"They've been coming in together for the last couple weeks. You think something's going on?" Fin smirked.

"Them? I wouldn't doubt it." John smiled and waved at Olivia and Elliot.

They waved back and continued whatever conversation they had going.

The rest of the day went by without any problems and when 3:00 rolled around everyone was getting anxious about meeting the new member of their little family.

All heads turned towards the doors when they heard two people approaching. Before actually entering the squad room the detectives could tell they were in for it by the teens conversation.

"This is bull. I don't wanna be here. Like fuck…" The one voice said presumably female.

"And you think I do? I've got a life that I need to deal with. This is all just getting in my way…shit!" The other voice responded presumably a male.

"What?"

"Dropped my lighter. Got it."

The detectives looked up as two teens walked in and walked right back to Don's office.

"I thought only one was coming?" Elliot asked with a huff.

"Well, looks like plans have changed." Olivia said back.

After 10 minutes of waiting Don finally came out with the kids in tow.

"Okay, this is Trevor Beck" Don pointed to the boy with buzzed black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a baggy pair of pants and a long shirt with a sweater over it. He had a hat on backwards and was carrying a black backpack.

"And this is Ally Beck" Don now pointed to the girl. She had her eyebrow pierced and had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a tank top with a pair of low-rise jeans and you could see her black thong. She was also carrying a black backpack.

The detectives got up and shook their hands.

"So are you guys brother and sister?" Elliot asked.

"Twins…I'm 3 minutes older though." Trevor said.

"Shut-up" Ally said back with a smile.

"So how old are you guys?" Olivia asked.

"16" Ally answered back.

"I've got twins that are 16 too." Elliot said with a smile.

"Oh yea? What's their name?" Trevor asked.

"Richard and Elizabeth Stabler"

"You're shittin' me." Ally said.

"Do we know em'?" Trevor asked his sister with a confused look on his face.

"Their locker is like down the hall from us. The punks that busted us that one time...you know?" Ally explained.

A wave of realization flew over Trevor's face. "It's a small world."

"Anyways, so you guys can check out the precinct and then we'll find something for you to do. I was told that you both have late homework that needs to be completed if you want marks." Don said.

"Whatever" Trevor said and stalked off following Ally who was following Don.

"Well I can tell this is going to be pleasant." John said and went back to his paperwork. Everyone nodded and continued working also.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Review with all ideas you have please! I need them. Hehe Merry X-mas, Thanks and Enjoy. R&R.**

* * *

Olivia was sitting on Elliot's couch waiting for him to get off the phone with hid kids. After arriving at Elliot's he kept bugging her to call Dickie and Liz to see how they knew Trevor and Ally. Olivia quickly gave in after Elliot had used his puppy dog eyes and big mouth, if you know what I mean.

They were both sitting down eating popcorn when Elliot picked up the phone and put it on speakerphone to call.

After 3 rings Liz picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, is Dickie home?"

"Hey Daddy, yeah he is. You want to talk to him?"

"No I need to talk to both of you, want to put me on speaker phone."

"Sure, hold on"

Elliot and Olivia could here Liz yelling for Dickie and his approaching footsteps.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Dickie asked.

"I was wondering if you guys know a Ally and Trevor Beck?" Elliot said and fed Olivia a piece of popcorn.

"Yeah. They go to our school. Why?" Liz asked with confusion in her voice.

"They are going to be spending some time with the squad for the next little while. What do you know about them?" Elliot questioned.

"That they're freaks. I hate them both so much." Dickie said.

"Yeah, Dad they aren't good news. Both of them are always getting suspended. And I heard they've been arrested before too. They like starting stuff too." Liz explained.

"Have they ever tried to start anything with you?" Elliot asked.

"No" Both kids answered at the same time.

"Don't lie" Elliot said sternly.

"It was nothing Dad, just a misunderstanding." Dickie tried to explain.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"Well this one kid, Kyle, said something to Ally and her and Trevor got really mad about it. So Ally got her boyfriend, Kevin and Trevor got his Girlfriend, Nikki to like gang up on this kid." Dickie said.

"And so we were up at our lockers after our music club and they were all surrounded around Kyle. Well, Ally and Nikki were just kind of sitting back and watching but Trevor and Kevin were all ganged up on this guy, Kyle. Kyle must have really pissed them off though because they looked really mad." Liz continued.

"Yeah and then Kevin shoved Kyle into these lockers and held him back while Trevor punched him a couple times. So we left and went down to the office and got the principal and he came up and by the time we got back up there everyone was gone. When the principal confronted Kyle the next day he said nothing happened." Dickie said.

"But I guess Ally and all them found out we were the ones that told and they were kind of mad. They said that people don't like snitches and a bunch of stuff like that but they never hurt us. Just scared the crap out of us for a couple days." Liz admitted.

"I'll talk to them," Elliot said.

"No, Dad. It's over now…and if you did it would just make it worse. Promise us you wont?" Liz pleaded.

"Fine, but if they ever come near you, tell me. Got it?" Elliot said.

"Yea got it." They both agreed.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Love you." Elliot said.

"Love you too Dad"

"Yea, Love you."

Elliot hung the phone up and looked at Liv.

"Looks like we have a couple of trouble makers on our hands." Elliot said.

Olivia just nodded.

2 weeks later…

Everyone was getting used to the routine they had. Ally and Trevor would come in after school, got into an empty room and sit and pretend to be doing homework for 1 hour. After that they would wander upstairs and watch T.V until someone found something else for them to do.

On this day they came in particularly happy though. Olivia looked up as they entered smiling and chatting.

"Hey guys. What's with the smiles?" Olivia asked.

"Can we not be extremely happy without getting questioned?" Trevor asked her.

Ally smacked his arm and they both laughed.

"It's just a good day," She explained.

"Right" Fin said skeptically.

"A fucking great day!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Watch the mouth." Don said coming out of his office.

1 week before, Don has set some ground rules for Ally and Trevor. They consisted of swearing less, being respectful, and not doing anything without asking permission. So far surprisingly they had followed each rule except for the occasional curse.

They seemed to get along with the squad, except Elliot that is and all was going well. Even though they had their rough moments they were usually happy and easy to get along with. On bad days it was a different story. They argued, yelled, and ignored everything around them except for each other. You could tell by the way they acted that they were tremendously close. They never got mad at each other, hurt each other and always stood up for one another.

"Sorry dude." Trevor said.

"So are you going to tell us why you're so happy?" Olivia asked once again.

"It's official, we've both been dating our other halves for 1 year and 6 months today." Ally explained.

"You mean someone put up with you two for that long?" John joked.

"Oh yeah, gotta love em'. We actually have dinner plans later on tonight." Trevor said.

"Have fun, guys, have fun." Don said.

Just as Ally was about to respond Dickie and Liz walked in to the bullpen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Okay, uhhh...I need ideas! thanks for all the reviews and some drama will be happening soon. Oh and hopefully nobody takes offence to the welfare statement I made. Merry x-mas! Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

Liz looked at Ally and Ally looked at Trevor who was looking at Dickie.

"Awkward…" Ally said and smiled.

"I heard what you said about us." Dickie said while taking a step forward.

"What time?" Trevor asked and Ally snickered.

"Jam said that you were talking crap about us a couple days ago. I'd like it if you apologized." Dickie said.

"Wow your square." Ally said and smiled "And also, we didn't say nothing bout you. If we did, we'd for sure say it to your face."

Trevor nodded and Dickie and Liz became more upset.

"No wonder your parents left you. I mean, who would want your welfare souls living with them?" Dickie said.

Before anyone knew what was happening Ally stepped forward and threw a right hook at Dickie and knocked him to the ground.

Trevor noticed Liz coming for Ally and jumped in front of her and grabbed Liz's wrists.

This enraged Elliot and he grabbed his cuffs and tossed Trevor into the wall. He cuffed him and turned around to get Ally when she and Trevor both took off running while Trevor still being cuffed.

* * *

Elliot shoved Dickie and Liz into an interrogation room. 

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked his son.

"I heard from this guy in school that they were saying stuff about me, Liz and our family. I just couldn't sit back and take it."

"I told you to tell me if they give you trouble." Elliot seethed.

"That wouldn't have done anything. It would of made it worse if anything." Liz explained.

"I am incredibly disappointed in both of you. I'm calling your mom and your going to go home and stay there. Got it?" Elliot asked and when both kids nodded he walked out.

Trevor and Ally made it out of the precinct without any problems and they ran 3 blocks away to an abandoned building.

"What the fuck?" Ally screamed and punched the wall beside her.

"Calm down! I know what were gonna do. Listen up." Trevor said and sat down.

"What's your plan?"

"First off, were gonna figure out a way to get these cuffs off me. Then were gonna go to Drew's place and we'll crash there." Trevor said struggling against the handcuffs.

"What if we…damn we can't. We can't get arrested again. This ain't what we were planning on doing, Trev! We were gonna get our lives together, get our grades up, stop with the fighting. I'm so stupid…I'm in so much shit, I started a fight in a police station. How the hell could I do something so stupid?" Ally asked her brother.

"Never mind that right now, I saw a hardware store across the street. How much money do you have?"

"Like 13 bucks."

"Okay grab my money out of my pocket and go buy a saw. We're gonna try and saw these suckers off." Trevor said.

"Got it, you know, if we weren't in so much shit I'd laugh at the situation were in. Now where's your money?"

* * *

"This is what we are going to do, we are going to search until we find both Ally and Trevor. I DO NOT want two scared teens on the streets running from the cops. Fin and Munch go check their friends and see if anyone knows where they are. Olivia, get all the information on Ally and Trevor's back round as you can. Elliot, your on desk duty." Don said. 

"Why?" Elliot asked through gritted teeth.

"Honestly, I think you have it out for Ally and Trevor. I just don't think your objective is right…your kids are involved. Take a couple days off until we solve this, off the record." Don said and sadly smiled.

Fin walked into the precinct with Munch in tow and went to Don's office.

"What did you guys get?" He asked.

"We have a couple places that Ally and Trevor might go to but it's not very promising. There is one place though. Drew Thomas lives on the lower east side in an apartment alone, 19 years old. Apparently they were always close." Fin explained.

"One problem, he has had major drug busts before so we don't want to just go barging to his place. We should sit on it until we see Ally and Trevor go in." Munch suggested.

"What if they are already there?" Fin asked.

"Then we wait and look for any signs of anyone else being there other then Drew."

Don nodded. "Okay, you guys sit on it tonight and I'll have Liv and someone else do it tomorrow. We'll see what happens then."

Fin and John both nodded and walked out.

* * *

"Holy shit, it worked." Ally said and smiled. 

Trevor pulled the now sawed in half cuffs off and he had them both hanging from his wrists. "Damn" He said and shook his wrists making the cuffs jingle.

Ally wiped a couple tears away before Trevor could see but she failed and he noticed. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"This is my fault." She said.

"Remember what I said? We're twins and we share the blame for everything. I get in trouble and so do you; you get in trouble and so do I. It's always been that way and it always will be." He said and Ally pulled away.

"C'mon, lets go to Drew's" Ally said and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Help! C'mon, I need all the ideas you have. I only have a couple ideas to go with and I'm not entirely happy with them Hope you had a happy x-mas! Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

Fin and John were sitting outside of Drew Thomas's apartment. This was their second shift and it had been two days since they saw Ally or Trevor. John looked over at the building when Drew walked out and got in his car a drove off.

"He left." John said.

"Oh yea? Who's in his apartment then?" Asked Fin.

John looked up and saw two figures moving rapidly around.

"Lets go see" John said and quickly stepped out of the car.

They both walked up to Drew's apartment door and immediately recognized Ally's and Trevor's voice.

"Don't go in the bathroom!" Trevor yelped and laughed.

"Why?" Ally asked.

"The walls aren't working again." Trevor said and they both burst out laughing together.

"Look, I'm moving the ceiling fan with my eyes." Ally exclaimed and Trevor immediately laughed again.

"I'm hungry, get food" Said Ally.

"Okay, hold up."

"I can't go…go…go…go…go…near the fridge," Trevor said.

"Why? You said go 80 hundred times! Like…like…like…"

"No way! Wait. What? Oh yea, I'm tripping to bad." At this remark Trevor and Ally both started laughing again.

"They're high" Fin said with a huff.

"Well I guess we better be careful they don't go ballistic on us when we go in." John said and knocked on the door.

"Ally, Trevor, open up. It's John and Fin," He yelled.

"We can't go near the door." Ally said.

"Yea, it ate Drew" Trevor finished and once again both kids started laughing.

"Okay, is the door unlocked?" Fin asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Trevor said.

John tried the to turn the knob and it twisted open. They walked into the apartment and Trevor was standing on the counter and Ally was laying on the ground looking at the ceiling.

John walked over to Trevor "C'mon, get down." John helped Trevor step off the counter.

Fin went over to Ally and knelt beside her. "Fin, buddy! What's going on?" Ally asked and smiled. Fin slowly helped her up.

John and Fin both went down stairs with the teens and put them in the squad car.

"You see their pupils?" Fin asked.

"Yea, dilated. I wonder what their on." John asked.

"We'll ask them when we get to the precinct." Fin said and hoped into the car with John.

Trevor and Ally were in the same interrogation room sitting side by side.

John walked into the room and sat across from them.

"What drugs are you on?" he asked bluntly.

"Shrooms" Trevor said without hesitation.

"How much?" John asked.

"Like hell if I know. We put them on like a pizza? No yea, a pizza. Just piled a whack of 'em on there and went wild." Ally said.

"Okay, where did you get the mushrooms?" John asked while jotting things down in a pad.

"Don't know" Ally said.

John looked over the top of his glasses. "You don't know?"

Ally and Trevor both shook their heads.

"Who are you trying to protect?" John asked and closed his notebook.

"No one. We ain't snitches. Do what you want to us but we ain't telling ya anything."

Ally looked over at Trevor. "You sound southern. Shit, you look it to!"

"I was trying to be. Was it a good impression?"" Trevor asked and smiled.

"Hell ya" Ally replied.

John shook his head, got up, and left the room.

10 minutes later Olivia and Fin came a put Ally and Trevor both in handcuffs and tossed them in lockup.

"We'll come get them when their sober." Olivia said and Fin nodded.

"Should be another 6 hours"

"I bet it'll be fun for them" Olivia said and looked over at Ally and Trevor who were showing each other their fingers.

"Well okay then" John said and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: ideas! review with your dieas! Anyways, hope your having a nice one. I know I am. Oh yea and I need votes and who you want to die. It's up to you...thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Ally and Trevor were sitting in Don's office with Don himself. 

"Give me one good reason not to arrest you." Don said.

"We're upset teenagers trying to find the right path?" Trevor suggested.

"Or you just love our charming personality." Ally said.

Don scrubbed his hands over his face.

"We arrested Drew" Don said.

"What?" Ally asked.

"Why would you do that?" Trevor said.

"Because we had every right to. Also, when we got the search warrant for his apartment we found 10 thousand dollars worth of drugs."

"No! You don't understand who your dealing with. Don't start with them." Trevor said.

"He can't hurt you anymore." Don said.

"Drew never hurt us, I don't know what your thinking" Ally said and rested her head back.

"Here's the deal. I won't place both of you under arrest but you have some rules to follow. Your visit here has been extended from the next 4 weeks to the next 12 weeks. Your hours will be the same and your going to both try and pick your lives up with the help from us." Don said.

"What if we don't want your help?" Trevor asked.

"Then you go to jail for the next 3 years." Don said. "It's up to you."

"Fine, we'll do it." Trevor said and leaned his head back as well.

The next day…

Ally and Trevor walked into the precinct at 3:00 right on and went right back to Don's office.

10 minutes later they walked out with Don right behind them.

"We, uhh, Ally and I thought that because…well I'm not sure how to say this. We wanted to apologize for the way we may of acted the last little while and…well we didn't think an apology was enough so we got you guys a little something." Trevor said and pointed a card that Don was holding.

"We didn't know like…what to get you and I hope it's okay, or if not well then I don't know." Ally said.

Don ripped open the card and pulled out a 200-dollar gift certificate to Coogan's Restaurant. A nice place near the precinct that had great food and a wonderful atmosphere.

"This is too much guys, how'd you afford it?" Don questioned with a shocked look on his face.

"A buddy of ours owes us a favor. That's all I'm saying" Trevor said.

Don passed around the card and everyone was surprised at the lengths Ally and Trevor went to.

"200 is way too much, you guys have to come with us." Olivia said.

"Yeah, we couldn't eat 200 dollars worth of food if we tried. You guys are coming with." Fin agreed.

John just nodded.

1 week later…

"It's 4:00, where are they?" Don asked coming out of his office.

"Maybe they took off again…" John said.

"When they come in, arrest them. We had a deal and they aren't sticking to it, I'm not putting up with this." Don said and stalked back into his office.

"You really think they ran away?" Fin asked.

Elliot looked up from his desk. He has returned to work that morning. "Who cares?" He asked.

"I'm not sure about this. They really seemed willing to get better…I don't think they'd take off." Olivia said.

"Like I said, who cares?" Elliot asked and went back to his work.

The next day…

Fin and John were both sitting at their desks trying to complete paperwork when 2 teenagers strolled into the bullpen.

John looked up. "Hi, can I help you?" He asked.

"I need to talk to…Fun, no…Fan…damn…Fin! That's it, Fin." The guy said.

Fin stood up. "That's me, can I help you?"

"Hey my names Kevin and this is Nikki." Kevin pointed to the girl standing next to him.

"We were told to come to you if we needed help." Nikki said shyly.

"Okay, come with me." Fin said.

Fin led the two scared teens into a room and sat them down.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Kevin looked at Nikki and she started crying. He put his hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Fin looked at the distraught kids and almost fainted when he heard the words that Kevin said to him.

"We think Ally and Trevor are dead"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Someone is going to die. You guys get to chose. It can be anyone, Ally, Trevor, Olivia, Fin, John, Don, Elliot...ANYONE! The person who gets the most votes will sadly die. Hope your all having a great break, I know I am. Thanks a lot, Enjoy! Oh yea, and I do need a couple ideas. **

* * *

Fin looked over at Nikki and then Kevin.

"How do you know Ally and Trevor?" he asked.

"I'm Trevor's girlfriend and this is Ally's boyfriend." Nikki said.

"Oh okay, so why do you think they're dead?" Fin asked.

"On Friday we were all hanging out and Drew saw us and walked over to Ally and Trevor and said he wanted to talk to them. We didn't think much of it at the time so they said they'd be right back and…they never came back." Nikki said.

"We got a little worried but Ally and Trevor know how to handle themselves and we thought they just got caught up but they always call us. Well, were always together and if were not together then they call us like every hour. So after they didn't call us all day we called their cells and nobody answered and they always have their cells with them so we got worried." Kevin said.

"We went to Drew's to see if he knew where they had went and he was gone to so we tried calling his cell and when he answered he said they were busy and that they could talk to us right now. We started asking around and people say that Drew has it out for Ally and Trevor because he thinks they snitched on him. He wants them dead." Ally explained.

Fin got up and left the room. He was standing outside the room looking through the 2-way glass.

"We need to find them" Don said.

"Are we sure we can trust these kids?" asked Elliot.

"Are we ready to take the chance of not trusting them and it be true?" Olivia asked.

"Find Drew. He's out on bail, ask him what's going on." Don said and pointed to Elliot and Olivia.

They both nodded and left. Don looked at Fin and John.

"Keep these two talking, see if they know anything else." He said and walked away

* * *

"Hey Drew" Olivia called out.

Drew turned around and smirked at Olivia and Elliot.

"Why if it isn't my little friends. What's going on?" He asked.

"We need to talk to you about Ally and Trevor." Elliot said.

Drew's face toughened. "Why?"

"They seem to have gone missing. We were just wondering if you knew where they were?" Olivia asked.

"Why would I?" Drew shook his head.

"Well they were seen with you last, what were you all doing together?" Elliot questioned.

"Hanging out. Nothing much." Drew said. "Anyways, I have to go. Tight schedule." Drew smiled and left.

"Well he didn't seem to upset that two of his good friends were missing." Olivia said.

Elliot nodded and put his hand on the small of her back.

"He's scared." Elliot whispered in her ear.

"Of what? You, Mr.Stabler?" Olivia laughed when Elliot nodded with a cocky smile on his face.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" John asked Kevin and Nikki for the third time.

"We told you, we don't know. Don't ask us the same shit over and over." Kevin said with a scowl on his face.

"Calm down man, we're just double checking everything." Fin said.

Nikki turned her attention to her phone when it started vibrating.

She flipped it open and her mouth dropped. She showed John and Fin the screen. It was Trevor's cell phone calling. They motioned for her to answer it.

"Trevor?" She asked as she put it on speakerphone. She was close to tears.

All that was heard on the other end were heart-wrenching sobs.

"She won't wake up" Trevor said.

"Listen Trevor, it's Fin. Where are you guys? Do you have any idea?" He asked.

"Fin, She won't wake up." He repeated.

"Who won't?" Fin asked.

"Ally…what am I gonna do?"

"Your going to tell us where you are so we can help. Got it?" Fin prodded.

"Not New York, that's where."

Fin was about to respond when he heard Trevor whispering to Ally.

"Wake up. C'mon…it's not supposed to end like this."

"Trevor!" Fin yelled into the phone.

Everything went silent for several seconds then shuffling noises were heard and an older male voice was heard.

"Take this." The unidentified man said.

A couple more noises were heard and as the man's voice got quieter as he walked away John caught the last words he said.

"Fuckin' Canadians"

Fin and John looked at each other.

"Trevor? You there?" Fin asked.

"Yea, I'm here."

"Do you remember crossing the border? Or any long stops?" John asked.

"I can't remember, I remember being put into a van and that's all. I woke up here and Ally isn't moving." Trevor sniffled.

"I'm sure she's fine, now listen to me. Trevor you there?" Fin asked.

"Tired" Trevor said in a whisper.

"Don't fall asleep. Stay with us." Fin said panicked. Who knows what would happen if he fell asleep.

"Trevor?? C'mon Trev!" Fin said again.

"Night guys…night" Slowly Trevor's voice faded and the phone cut out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Big thanks to Gemini15 for your help. We will rule the world. Lol, thanks girl can't wait till we talk again. Okay so please review. I need it. LOTS! Tell me what you want to happen, kk? Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

"Call again!" Don said.

Fin picked up the phone as he dialed the Trevor's number.

Elliot, Olivia, John, and Don watched as Fin put it on speakerphone.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"C'mon, guys" Olivia said.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Pick up" Don willed them too.

Ring 

"Hmm" Someone picked up.

"Trevor stay awake for second kid. You there?" Don asked.

Trevor grunted.

"Stay on the phone. We're tracing your location. Just hang in there. How's Ally doing?" Don asked.

John looked over at Tom, a tech guy trying to trace the call. Tom help up one finger indicating that it won't be much longer.

"Trevor?" Fin asked.

"Yeah" Came the weak reply.

"How's Ally?" Don repeated his question.

"Hurting. I can feel it. I know…she ain't gonna make it. What's the point in me living if she don't?" Trevor asked.

"Hang in there" Don said.

Elliot rushed over to Tom.

"C'mon, we don't have all day" Elliot nudged him.

"Got it. Here" Tom handed the paper off to Elliot.

"Okay Trevor, we're coming for you. Okay?" Don said.

"Good to know, detectives. The problem is, we aren't going to be here when you arrive." A deep male voice said from the other line.

"Where is Trevor?" Don asked.

"Right here. Taking a nap. It'll be such a shame to see him die, like his sister did." The man said.

"You keep your hands off them, you hear me?" Don seethed.

"Oh I haven't touched them. I'm the one that well, lets say medicates them. I leave the rest to my colleagues." He said.

Olivia turned to Elliot and whispered in his ear. "Medicates?"

"Doesn't sounds good" Elliot said and squeezed her hand.

"Give us the kids and we'll cut you a break. You can stop now." Don tried to reason with the man.

"No. I don't go back on my orders. They sure are great kids though, real nice" the man said and laughed.

"Too bad you won't see them again," He said and just as Don was about to protest the line was disconnected.

"Get the Canadian's up to this location and quick before they move Ally and Trevor. Tell them to keep us updated and we'll be there as soon as possible." Don demanded.

He motioned for his detectives to follow him and they left on their journey to Canada.

* * *

Trevor looked at his one of his captors who was standing above him. He couldn't focus on him and he was having trouble battling with consciousness.

Trevor tried to talk but his tongue felt as if it was 3 sizes too big.

The guy walked over to where Ally was lying, her breathing was becoming more and more shallow. He gently rubbed her cheek and pushed some hair out of her face.

Trevor finally got his mouth working again.

"Leave her alone" he coughed out.

The man just looked at Trevor and called two other guys into the room.

"Plan B" he said and walked out.

The men shook their heads and pulled out 2 shovels.

Trevor tried to fight back but gave up and watched as they carried him and sister out back.


End file.
